My So Called Life - Perfect (Future Fic)
by RobinScorpio
Summary: Emma Drake is rebelling to be her own person with her friends Cameron, Spencer, Lila and Joss. Her life hasn't always been perfect but many perceive it that way. She loves action and adventure and harbors a crush on her friend Spencer. This is her journey of coming into her own while her friends face the same challenges. From senior year through adulthood. Please drop a review.
1. Prologue-Chapter 3

This story has more than one POV but you will know it. I wrote a story called the Snark, Emma's burn on the Scrubs board. This is a continuation of that.

Prologue

I have some idea what I want to do with my life. My dad wants me to be a neurosurgeon and my mom says it is up to me but I know she hopes that I will keep medicine going in the family. I mean why my brother Zach couldn't keep it going, I don't know. I adore Zach. He is eight and I am 16. I am a senior in high school. I attend the ? Academy. Both Cam and Spencer attend as well as Lila and Joss. Both are my friends although, Joss is more of a frenemy. She lives with her father and I truly believe he helped her become a better person.

Cam, Lila, and Spencer are my best friends. Spencer moved back to Port Charles when his father married Sarah Webber who at some point wanted to be married to him anyway. They had met in Rome and an unlit flame was ignited. Somehow Lucky and Liz remarried but things are no longer awkward the past is left in the past. As twisted as it is. He has been hanging with us since.

Lila is an honorary Scorpio since my uncle married her mother. Yes it is odd. With Frisco back in town and settled down he and Felicia got back together and to be honest it pissed me off. I didn't speak to her for a year. No one could convince me otherwise.

My parents are back together but things are looking rocky. I don't what is going on but I do know AJ Quartermaine has something to do with it. He and my mom have been spending a lot of time together but she would never cheat, right? They are great parents. They have high expectations for us but still we don't feel too much pressure. My biggest problem is my dad allowing me to live so called life. The deal was at 16 I could date. Hell I will be going to college in the fall. I chose Harvard to be away from him and he said that he was considering moving the family to Boston. Since I am a minor I need supervision. But sometimes I sense his guilt and I also feel guilt of my own as he and my mom drift further apart.

The thing is Lisa faked her death many years ago. Then she came back as Dr. Britt Westbourne. She was obsessed with our family but after Lucky helped bring my mother home she backed off but just until we let our guard down. She kidnapped me. She was caught and arrested and three months ago was released. Years of pent up fury exploded like nothing I had ever seen from my mother. I don't blame her. I learned the awful truth about Lisa and my father for that matter and I am disgusted. I am also conflicted because one thing I do know is that he adores me and Zach.

So tonight my boys and I are going to rock the spring fling concert. It is a fund raiser for community outreach that us teens put together. We sell tickets and carwashes. You know your girl, Emma Drake organized it. It is not as extravagant as the ball but we couldn't be so artistically free at the ball. This concert was in protest of that. Times had changed. I peek out from behind the curtain. My parents are in the audience. Michael Quartermaine is letting us use his club.

You should also know that I have taken many dance lessons over the years but competitive dancing like in the movie step up is my favorite but my dad hates it. Emma Drake making all kinds of statements tonight. Besides that title of my story is my so called life. It is named that because my Mommy and I love the show. My parent's marriage is questionable. My brother Nol is adorable but nerve-wracking. I also have my very own Jordan in Brandon Baker. However I caught him and Joss in the back of his truck. She should have had more class than that. Cam has just had his heart broken by Kelly Lawson. She is a college freshman but she is the same age as Cam. I know she cheated on him for some guy who turned pro football. Whoochie, I hated girls like that. He said he was over it but based on his performance, one I would cameo on, I wasn't so sure about that. He throws his arm around me.

"You ready Pip?" I look at him. Cam and I are almost the same height when I am wearing pumps. He is taller than Lucky but not as tall as my dad. I am taller than my mom but her height is mixed in so I am about 5'6 to Cam's '5'10. His style is real laid back, jeans and a tee shirt. He has curly dark brown locks with dark eyes. His face is marred in a permanent frown almost when he is thinking which is all of the time. I had a mini-crush on him when I was in eighth grade. I know that I am supposed to marry Spencer but my plan is to sow my oats first. High school romance never lasts.

Cameron sees me as his little buddy so needless to say that my crush went unnoticed. He calls me pipsqueak. I am adorable but I am skinny and a little underdeveloped. Well let's face it. I am not going to have big boobs. Look at my mom and grandma. It is the genes but I am bootylicious. Yes there is that Drake arrogance, a girl cannot help it. I am the perfect blend of my parents Cameron repeats himself and I snap out of my flashback and self-adoration.

"I am ready but this is going to be so bad for you." He shrugged. He had found out that Lucky wasn't his father. He was having a serious crisis of identity and decided to embarrass his parents much the same way he had been when he learned who his father really was.

"Cam Luck is your father in every way that counts. He doesn't deserve this." He considers what I said for a split second then moves his arm effectively dismissing me. "He has been there for you Cam." Cam clenched his jaw.

"Except for when he wasn't like when he left on Christmas Eve. Look Pip, I need to do this and it is more about Kelly than them. Are you in or out?" I had some things to say to Brandon so I was in big time.

"In."

Here we go folks. I watch as he starts the performance.

Chapter 1

Cameron stepped on to the stage with his band. He looked around at the crowd. He found who he was looking for then flashed her a killer Colgate smile. He didn't smile a lot but when he did it lit up his face. The music plays.

"Kids cover your ears. Parents I have the artistic freedom to sing how I feel and this is how I feel. What's Kel." He grinned as the music started and he did an intro as a guitar solo. Then he started in.

[i]  
I left my girl back home  
I don't love her no more  
And she'll never fucking know that  
These fucking eyes that I'm staring at  
Let me see that ass  
Look at all this cash  
And I emptied out my cards too  
Now I'm fucking leaning on that[/i]

He strummed the guitar then put it down and took the mic while the band continued to play he danced a lot showing that he felt the words.

[i]  
Bring your love, baby, I could bring my shame  
Bring the drugs, baby, I could bring my pain  
I got my heart right here  
I got my scars right here  
Bring the cups baby, I could bring the drank  
Bring your body baby, I could bring you fame  
That's my muthafucking word, too  
Just let me muthafucking love you

Listen ma I'll give you all I got  
Get me offa this, I need confidence in myself  
And  
Ohhh yea  
Listen ma, I'll give you all of me  
Give me all of it, I need all of it to myself  
Woahhh ohhh

So tell me you love me  
Only for tonight, Even though you don't love me (Only for tonight)  
Just tell me you love me  
I'll give you what I need, I'll Give you what I feind  
(Even though you don't love me) [/i]  
Emma walked out on the stage wearing a wig and dressed similar to Kelly's style as she danced.

[i]  
Let me see you dance  
I love to watch you dance  
Take you down another level  
Get you dancing with the Devil  
Take a shot of this  
But I'm warning you  
I'm on that shit that you can't smell, baby  
So, put down your perfume

Bring your love, baby, I could bring my shame  
Bring the drugs, baby, I could bring my pain  
I got my heart right here  
I got my scars right here  
Bring the cups baby I could bring the drank  
Bring your body baby, I could bring you fame  
That's my muthafucking words to you  
So let me muthafucking love you [/i]

I moved forward then pulled off my wig and coat revealing my swag. "Emma Drake everybody." He smiled as I yelled remix.

[i]Want my body baby so you can bring the pain.  
Give you my body baby you bring the shame  
no you don't mothereffing love me

I know you don't love me

You want all of me.. All of this  
But I am off of this I got confidence in myself

I don't need you to love me  
Don't want you to love me

See you lost your chance

Now on I'm on a higher level  
So I won't hanging with the Devil  
Take a shot of this  
But I'm warning you  
I'm on that shit that you can't fade  
thought you was just pimping

And in the end you got played [/i] I danced to the beat as I sang.

[I ] You want all of me when you want but then

You don't even know but I

I saw you banging my friend.

That was some ish right there

Thought I'd never go no where

But I will tell you right here

No apology not a one damn thing

Don't want nothing from you

Cause I don't muthafuckin love you

[/i]

Cam joined in making it a duet as we sang and danced

[b] Bring your love, baby, I could bring my shame[/b]

Can't have my body baby you can't bring the pain.

[b]Bring the drugs, baby, I could bring my pain  
I got my heart right here  
I got my scars right here  
[i]

We rocked it earning applause from the kids our age but they knew not to meet the eyes of our parents. So we rushed off stage. My performance was coming up after the next performance which was Joss doing a cheer routine. I think the blonde one is trying to steal my thunder. Joss came back stage to talk to me.

"Emma it wasn't like that. We were drunk and I never meant to let things get out of hand. I was testing him." I ignored the bitch. Whatever she was always taking my cast offs but Brandon was different and she knew it. I couldn't believe I had actually become her friend. I was determined to end the vendetta because she loved Brenda, Jax and Alec. Our mother's problems didn't need to carry over into the next generation.

"She needs to get ready Joss." Cam said protectively. He had been there when I had cried, well my version of crying which was to sit in total silence then listen to some loud rap music or classical. Cam always found my coping mechanisms odd. I hated tears and hadn't cried since I was a child. Still Cam had this way of reading me. He said that my facial expressions and my eyes betrayed me every time, another imperfection in the perfect girl. Still lying took too much effort. I don't see the point.

The stage was dark as the dancers took their spots. Then the music played over the speakers.

"I know what boys like. I know what they want." My recording sang then laughed. "Kidding dad."

My voice narrated the performance while the dancer's stood still. "The battle never ends. I mean what boys think is so swoon worthy about baggy pants. I don't need to see your underwear. Hell some of them aren't even clean. What is so swoon worthy about a player? Are we desperate to be drawn to the unattainable? I have news ladies, he ain't unattainable that is the game, see. My biggest pet peeve the double standard. A girl sleeps around and she is a slut. A girl wants to date and daddy lays down the law but when his son wants to date he shoves him out the door. What if women were more like men?"

The music played and the dancers separate onto opposing sides. The men on one side and the girls on the other but me I am disguised as a boy. We dance to Like a Boy and I approach the girls on the stage acting like how I felt when dudes approached women but conveyed through dance. Then the music pauses and my narration says "New Beat! I am an equal opportunity competitor anything they can do we can do. Battle on!" The music starts and Usher's My Way plays and I can see that my parents are impressed. This fuels that Drake arrogance and I show off doing my break dance moves. When it was over there was a team hug.

"I want to thank Team Bricks from the Out Reach center. Your donation helps to foster art programs and to keep kids like me actively engaged in the community." I waved then made an exit with the team. I thanked the group then made a mad dash for the exit. Cam opened the door to his car from the driver's and I hopped in. He peeled off.

"How are you going to get out of this?" I grinned.

"I may have accidentally on purpose left my cell phone at the table." He chuckled. "Hey if I am going to get grounded may as well make it count. Where are we headed?" Cam sighed.

"Wyndemere. Port Charles is a small town but Spence has a credit card and his own bat cave that he has managed to keep a secret." I just shook my head.

"Let's go Robin." I teased and he just rolled his eyes.

Cam led me down the secret tunnel and passage ways. "So you two like share everything?" I look at him.

"Em, Spence is still eighteen and you are 16 and just barely. Technically you have to be 17 for him to think about you in that way." I frown.

"Technically I will be in November and besides that I am going to Yale in the fall." He thought I was going to Harvard. "I was just being rebellious." He laughed.

"I think you like making waves in your perfect little life." I bristle at that because my life is far from perfect. He bumps my shoulder with his.

"Compared to most you have a pretty perfect life." I look at him.

"Barring paternity issues of the past and covert ops, you know the whole Spencer thing your life is pretty perfect." He laughed out loud.

"Remember when you panicked about my mom and your dad hooking up?" I shook my head not needing a reminder.

"Hey man after Lisa kidnapped me I was a little paranoid. I didn't trust men and woman as friends." He chuckled.

"Having a Maxie in your life doesn't help does it?" I put my hands on my hips. I adore Maximista.

"Maxie is wonderful." Cam laughed.

"A wonderful airhead who is as about as deep as a mud puddle." I punch him in the arm. "Ouch." He dead panned. He doesn't know that I am trained by my bad ass grandma and the male Scorpios. I could take him.

"I will have you know that air as you call it is actually a pretty sharp mind at work." He shrugged as if to say 'if you say so'.

"So is Spence still at the concert?" Cameron nodded.

"I figured that we needed to make a run for it fast if we were to enjoy the last moments of freedom. Damn we shouldn't have done this so close to senior prom." I shrug.

"Look Em, I don't have Kelly and Brandon is a jerk. If we don't find dates a month before we will go together and if one of us finds a date and the other doesn't then we will still go together." I smile.

"Ooh we could tell some tawdry lie. You know drop a hint and let their imaginations run wild." He shook his head as he opened the door to the cave by entering a code.

"You are a bad influence. I don't know why I hang out with you pip." I snort at that.

"Please you just had me cursing up there on stage." He laughed at that.

"You cursed because you wanted to. Patrick will think that I have been turning you out all of these years." I look at him not knowing what to make of it. With Cam you could never tell of he was serious or not.

"My dad loves you." I defend him. My dad has mellowed out a little but he and the men in my family can be a bit obsessive when it comes to me and boys. Heck, Lucky is even in on it as well as Nik.

"Maybe when I was 10 but as I became a teen he has seen me as a threat. He loves me enough but he keeps his eye on me in case I try to use our history to deflower you." He was honest but crass.

"Yeah well who says that I haven't been deflowered as you so eloquently put it." He laughed and my feelings would have been hurt if it weren't Cam. I told him everything in 'excruciating detail' as he says."

"Whatever you say pip." He has effectively dismissed the idea.

"You are not the type that goes slumming in the back seat of some idiot's car. By the way I can pummel him for you. I can't believe Joss." I can but I shrug it off.

"I might. I mean I just want to lose it at this point. I don't want my first time with my prince to be awkward." He smiles at that then his face grows serious.

"Look Em, you are a special kind of girl. So your first time should be. What is the rush?" He looked at me with those eyes. They begged of truth.

"I don't want love Cam. Most girls want candles and roses but I just want it over and done." He let the words sink in.

"Then what?" I wasn't prepared for the question. "Do you just shake off like it never happened or do you fall into a pattern. I don't understand you Emma. I mean you aren't easy but if you go about sex casually you could be labeled." That double standard pisses me off.

"And how many girls have you banged in the back seat of your car?" He looks away guiltily. "So if I don't want an emotional connection then I am a whore?" He looks at me but he doesn't say anything. I could swear he looks angry but why would he be?

"Look why don't we not talk about you losing your virginity it squicks me out." I raise my shoulder in a half shrug. Not like he is going to help me lose it. We decided to play a game of pool on the 'billiards' table. It was always funny at how proper Spencer could be. Many people expected me to be more like my mom. I guess in many ways I am but I think I am a combination. There is a wild child in me who craves adventure.

Spence and Lila come in and I smile at them. "We are playing a game of billards in the bat cave." I say in my British accent. Spence laughs then I realize that Lila and he are at the cave but I have never been here.

"So Spence, you been keeping the cave a secret." I say casually.

"No it took some time to pull it all together. Cam said you guys were coming here so I thought you could use a little company. Mainly though it is a man cave for us men." I look at Lila satisfied with his answer. Not that I would mind he and Lila hooking up but I prefer it not to happen. He has been my crush since I was six.

"So Lila how mad are our parents?" She raised her eyebrow in challenge.

"Do you think that I would risk them running into us? I did not want to be questioned. You both had better enjoy your free time." She laughed but she was right. I may as well enjoy myself for the rest of the night. I think I will go home a half hour before curfew maybe that will lesson my punishment.

"Emma is a golden child." Cam starts. I roll my eyes. "What it is true. You are a brainiac and you have gotten into an Ivy League school at the precious age of sixteen. They can't be too mad. Your dancing wasn't really provocative." I put my hand up.

"Have you met my father? It took my mom a month to get him to consider me taking another form of dance besides ballet. Then when he found out about the battle he grounded me for two weeks. They don't even know that I have continued it." He snorted.

"A true rebel this one." He jerks his head in my direction.

"But Cam makes a good point Em, you are a good kid." Just the words I want to hear from my crush.

"Hey I am just two years younger and 18 is still a teen Spencer." I say with a pout.

"Eighteen is no longer considered a minor. So there is still a difference." He argues but his eyes are teasing. I like it when he teases me.

"Talk to me when you are 21." I wave my hand dismissing him.

"When you will by definition still be a teen." Cam rolls his eyes then takes a shot. He seems annoyed. I don't know what his problem is. It is not like he doesn't get his fair share of attention from the ladies. He has a band and he is going to NYU, which has nothing to do with my decision to go to Yale. I am not Felicity. Spencer will be going to NYU as well which did not please his father. I think it is the sole reason he chose NYU.

Nikolas wasn't the best father in many ways. I suppose someone who spent most of their childhood in boarding schools and being raised by crazy has that impact but he did try. Like Cam's dad Nikolas has a stronger bond with the youngest child. I cannot believe that I didn't realize this. Cam's attitude is about his finding out whom his father really was. Maybe it filled in gaps. Uncle Luke was always more into A than Cam. Cam felt like an outlier. I shoot him a glance. He is brooding over the pool cue but that is just Cam, broody.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Spidey. " I volley back but my focus drifts to back to Cam. I know that Lucky really loves him but I guess I don't know what goes on behind closed doors.

"Batman or Spiderman, pick one." Spencer teases as he turns on the TV. He and Lila sit on the couch and I join them. Man what is wrong with me. I hate chics like that.

"I guess I am playing myself now." Cameron mumbles.

"So Spence who are you taking to prom?" He sighs.

"I asked this one but she turned me down." I look at Lila like she is crazy. Only Cam knows of my crush but maybe I have been obvious. Lila has been to me what Brenda has been to my mom. My heart breaks a little bit but my crush is silly. No it isn't. I want to cry but I hold back. Lila is his age. He sees me as a kid. I had hoped to have a chance in a few years but if he dates Lila then that chance is gone. I want to discourage but I am not that person. I suddenly feel tired.

"Lila I thought that you didn't have a date?" I say innocently then she returns the 'are you crazy' look.

"It is no big deal. I just needed someone to go with and I really don't want to go with anyone else from school. She will make a big deal out of it and I am not looking for a girlfriend. I just want to hang out no pressure. Maybe we could make it a quad and the four of us could go.

"Cam may want to ask someone that he could get lucky with at the Metro." I say not to be a bitch because it is true.

"That is still possible Em. Everyone knows we are friends so you going with me wouldn't be ruining my night." He had the nerve to smile.

"That would make my dad happy. It would be like we were going as a group." I say dumbly but I really just want to show up looking great and possibly finagle a dance or two out of my future husband.

Chapter 2

I walk in the door at precisely 10:30 PM. My parents are not waiting for me but they are on the couch watching a hockey game both laughing and talking. I look at them trying to guess their game. I close the door rather loudly but my heart is thumping. For one thing they were laughing so I know something is off. My mom looks up at me then smiles.

"Hey you are home a bit earlier. I thought you'd be off with your road dog Cam celebrating your victory." I look at her and wondering what the heck she is talking about.

"Victory?" She nodded as if it were obvious.

"Yes two spoiled children. You both won. Whatever point you were trying to make you made it. See win for all." I was thoroughly confused. "Never mind that your parents are pillars of the community who dedicate time to community service and who work in public service, no. You are a teenager filled with angst and drama and you are the only one who counts." She was laying it on thick.

"You almost gave your father a heart attack. We have been thinking, maybe you should delay Harvard until junior year." I fight my smirk.

"I have decided to go to Yale." She smirks.

"Well then, maybe it is best if you put it off until you are eighteen. Although New Haven isn't too far. Nikolas has been thinking of expanding our satellite offices." She is smiling and I am trying to keep the color in my cheeks.

"Everyone should receive the benefit of my brilliance. I can work out of GH as my main job but consult closer to New Haven. It is perfect." I don't say anything but I am ready to burst in tears. So I fake a smile and go to my room. Before I clear the landing I hear them talking.

"We are awesome parents." I heard my mom slap my dad.

"What we are." He laughed. "I miss you." He said lowly.

"Does plotting turn you on?" I can picture him grinning but I cringe at what it means.

"No just being a team does that. I miss our being a team." I cannot hear what she said but he takes in a deep sigh and I hear her coming for the steps.

"Are you f'ing him?" I heard him bark.

"Are you crazy? How dare you insult me? I don't cheat Patrick." I hear her spit through her teeth.

"What do you call Brad?" She laughs but it is not her usual laugh, this laugh was dark. It scared me a little. It reminded me of Grandma when she was about to go Le Femme on someone.

"I was sick and you know that and even in my darkest time I knew enough to stop it so that it didn't go beyond the the point of no return. How did that work for you? Oh yeah that is right you courted the bitch. Then you went back to her house for hot and steamy. Then you realize you are wrong then leave only to go back the next night. Don't even get me started." My dad must have been angry because he didn't say anything.

"You didn't answer the question." My heart is beating in my ears as I await her answer. "Listen, don't answer because I don't want to know. I just need you to remember why we make sense. I know that you are angry and I know it feels like you pay more than anyone. More than anyone deserves to. I get that. I get that it has been easier for me. I haven't been the target. But it wasn't easier for me because you were. My biggest fear was always of losing you. So if you are I don't want to know but I want it to stop." I heard my mom coming up the steps and I make a hasty retreat. Once she is in their room I go down to cheer my dad up. I may have my issues with him but I know how much he loves my mom.

I plop down on the couch next to him. "Who is winning?" I ask. We have this rivalry. He roots for Edmonton and I root for Pittsburgh, mainly because of Sydney Crosby and my current crush who has replaced Syd.

"Your team for now but we are about to catch up." He still looks sad.

"So how much trouble am I in? I did not buy the pseudo guilt trip. I am practically a genius you know." I offer up a smile but he looks at me.

"You should watch your language but for the most part your punishment will be lenient. We are not telling you what it is yet. And you are a genius which helps. We are very proud of you but that doesn't give you cart blanche to do what you want. I get you want to be an individual but what are you rebelling against exactly?" Ah! There it was real guilt. I didn't know what I was truly rebelling against, perfection maybe. Being sheltered and not allowed to fully live. I know it sounds silly all things considered. I shrug.

"I am rebelling against the norm to claim my individuality. I love my life but it is so cookie cutter." He laughed at that.

"Yeah kiddo. Spy grandparents. Mad scientist and villains with rubber faces. Your life is sooo cookie cutter." He was mocking me but at least he was smiling.

"Well most of that I barely remember." I smile at him and Chex snuggle next to his shoulder and dig into the Chex Mix he had been eating. We bicker about the game and he is cheered up a bit. I am an awesome daughter.

Chapter 3

Liz and Robin were squealing with delight as they snapped pictures of the girls. Emma was wearing pink and Lila was wearing silver. They looked great. Cam came in wearing jeans and sneakers but he wore a jacket and tie. Emma rolled her eyes at him.

"Cameron, did you get a corsage?" Liz asked her son shocked by his choice of dress.

"I left it in the car." He shrugged. Spencer stepped forward and pinned Lila's corsage on her while Emma looked on. They posed for pictures.

In the stretch limo Emma looked for the corsage. "You didn't get a corsage." She asked Cam.

"I forgot and besides it is not like it is a real date. It is a group thing." He shrugged. "I would have gotten the wrong color anyway. You look like a fairy tale threw up all over you." He said honestly but she didn't allow the barb to cut too deep.

"And you look like something out of an eighties movie. A cross between John Cryer and James Spader." He frowned. He had watched those movies because Emma had watched those movies which she had learned about from Maxie and Brenda.

"I happen to think that I am much better looking but whatevs." Spencer looked at Emma.

"I think you look great. You both do." He smiled and Emma blushed a grin.

"Emma hasn't worn pink since she was ten and now she is looking like a fairy, don't encourage madness Spencer. " Cam egged her on.

"Cam you don't have to be here. We don't have to go together." Emma sighed she didn't get why he was being such an ass.

"In fact driver can you stop? I can walk somewhere." Spencer glanced at Cameron. The driver stopped and Emma got out. Lila followed her.

"Fix it." Cam snorted then waved him off.

Emma's heels clicked on the pavement. She heard Lila tapping behind her. She whipped around. "I'm okay Li. I am just not really into prom. I have been twice already." She shrugged.

"Okay but you shouldn't be walking out here alone." Her friend urged.

"I am fine. Please let it go." Cam approached.

"I got this Lila. It is chilly you should get in the car." Lila glared at him but then agreed.

"What is the problem Em?" He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You think that I am the problem. Look I am not some obligation okay." He frowned.

"Listen is this because I didn't tell you how pretty you look? I mean you know that already but you also look like something from a Disney movie. I am not going to start lying to you. Let's be honest you are here for Spence. You aren't doing me any favors so I am stuck in a strange situation." She rolled her eyes.

"I am here because I thought we were hanging out and besides I highly doubt that you would be the attentive companion. The first sight of an available lay and your attention would be directed elsewhere." He grinned.

"Aww Em, you jealous, decided that you are crushing on the wrong cousin? I am flattered but you are too young for me." She crossed her arms to keep from slapping him.

"You are an ass Cameron Spencer. I honestly don't know why we are friends. I mean look at you. Who comes to prom dressed like that?" She put her hands on her hip.

"I am an ass it is part of my charm and you love that about me. Can we go now?" Emma was furious.

"You go but I am not. I am going for a walk." He ran tired hand over his face.

"Look Em the sun is setting and I am not about to let you walk around out here by yourself so get in or I will call your dad to come get you." Cameron met her heated glare.

"Fine call him. I am sure your mom will want to know that you had forgotten your manners and insulted my dress." She worked up fake tears. "My feelings are hurt because you are the first boy that I have ever crushed on." She sniffed.

"Look whatever." He huffed then got into the car.

"Her dad is on the way." He lied and they took off. Emma thanked the heavens. She had no idea where she would go so she pulled out her phone.

"Hey Max I need a favor." She called her favorite cousin and she was there within minutes.

"We can hang at my place." Emma frowned. Her uncle Matt would be there and she did not want to face him. "Matt is away at a symposium. I will make sure that Noel keeps his little trap shut." Maxie grinned.

"Okay I could use a movie and some ice cream." Emma admitted.

"Why aren't you going to your last prom?" Maxie asked seriously. "You look too fab to stay at home. Plus won't Brandon and Joss think it is because of them?" Maxie did have a point.

"I suppose but they know that I am over it. Joss cried and apologized we are on speaking term. Chics before dicks and all that." Maxie smiled knowing Emma would ever use such language at home. She would never let her repeat her mistakes but she acted as a sounding board. "Brandon has pretty much moved on from her. He took her virginity. I guess it was all that he was after in the first place." She sighed.

"Besides I get the feeling that Spencer really wanted to go with Lila but she held back because she has figured out my crush." Maxie gave her a sympathetic look.

"I have been twice so it is no big deal." She shrugged.

Meanwhile at the prom Cam had disappeared and missed the after party at the Metro. AJ had cornered Robin somewhere off to the side while Patrick looked on.

"Look AJ I cannot do this anymore. My husband is getting suspicious. I need to tell someone and I need you to get treatment." He stared at her as if he had been slapped.

"He is suspicious of you. You are the most loyal person that I know. He doesn't deserve you. Robin he cheated on you more than once." She crossed her arms and served him with a hard glare.

"You don't know what you are talking about, Patrick had no idea she was Lisa and furthermore she drugged him. I know how ridiculous it sounds but it is also ridiculous that everyone thought that I was dead for a year. I love him. I never thought I could love anyone as intensely as I loved Stone or Jason for that matter but Patrick is the love of my life. I hate lying to him." Robin said passionately.

"At least let me tell him. He can help us." AJ looked longingly at her. He didn't want Patrick's help.

"He doesn't want you to tell me." A deep voice said under a quickly fading calm. "See he is in love with you and has some sort of delusions about whatever it is that is going on here." AJ whirled around to face him.

"I have no delusions about her heart. You on the other hand take her for granted every chance you get. Maybe you need a little healthy competition Drake." Patrick laughed a hearty but dangerous laugh.

"I don't take her for granted but I don't put up with her shit either and she doesn't put up with mine and it works. So you need to stay away from her. I can retire early so I have no problem breaking your face." Robin got between the men.

"Patrick let's just go. Emma isn't here. Come on please." He took her hand.

"Just remember that Robin is my wife by choice and you won't be getting in between it ever." Patrick allowed Robin to lead him away from whispers and hushed tones.

Maxie dropped Emma off at her house at 12. Cameron was sitting on the porch with a corsage. She looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" She looked at him.

"Prom was lame. I also… I mean… We have been friends for a long time and I don't want some stupid corsage or lack of compliment come between us." He looked his feet then stood.

"Anyway here is a peace offering." He handed her the corsage. She accepted it.

"Thanks. What has you in such a foul mood anyway?" She looked at him but he didn't meet her eyes.

"Just random shit Em. Sorry that I took it out on you. I guess I wasn't in the mood for prom. You changed." He looked at her.

"yeah you in the mood for a movie?" He smiled.

"Depends on the movie. Fast7?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope Space Drive." He laughed.

"Yeah I am up for that. Got some snacks?" She rolled her eyes.

"As if I wouldn't." They went inside.

Cam and Emma were watching the movie when they heard her parents come in nearly tearing at their clothes. Cam put his head down biting back a smile.

"What are you two doing here?" Patrick asked.

"Um I live here." He sobered then looked at Cam. "It is just Cam dad."

"Who is still an eighteen year old boy." Patrick barked. "I was that age once."

"I hear you were a legend." Cam teased.

"Cameron you don't want to be on my shit list do you?" Cam stood and saluted.

"No sir. But Em is like the… She is pipsqueak to me. I keep all those other guys away." Cam knew it was a bad thing to do to a friend but he knew she would appreciate it later.

"True and thanks for that. But still if you touch her I will break your knees okay?" Cameron nodded.

"Good night Mr. and Mrs. Drake." Cam said shyly.

"Cam don't let him intimidate you. You will not address us so formally." Robin said smiling. "We looked for you at the party."

"Cam's outfit was too embarrassing so we decided to forgo the party." Emma said with a smile. Cameron frowned.

"She had Disney puke on her dress so she decided to change." He dodged a chip. "Goodnight pip." He ran out of the house.


	2. Chapter 4-7

Chapter 4

Graduation was a success there were still parties going on most of which I could not attend. I was leaving friends behind my own age and heading off to Yale in the fall. I walked into the house to find Cameron playing video games with my brother Zach. They both smile at me and Zach comes over to hug me as if he hadn't seen me in the morning. Zach was eight and having a bit of trouble with my leaving. He could be annoying at times but I loved my kid brother. I hug him.

"You kicking Cammie's butt Z?" He smiled up at me with those adorable dimples. Truth he looked just like my father at his age. They could be mistaken for twins if the pics were side by side.

"I am a Drake." He replied as if it should be obvious. That winning was ingrained in our DNA.

"Hey Z, you are losing and don't forget I am a Spencer. I may intentionally use bad grammar but I ain't no slouch kid." Zach rolled his eyes.

"I let you win. I got bored with it." Zach said casually and I laugh.

"Aw Cammie are you offended by an eight year old?" He rolled his eyes.

"I told you not to call me that and you should put some clothes on before your dad gets home." I look down at my shorts and tank. Okay maybe it was a midriff but I was hardly dressed like a whoochie.

"What is wrong with what I have on?"

"For one, your shorts leave little to the imagination but ignore me." He shrugged.

"Z are we playing or not?" My brother walked back over to the couch.

"Are you supposed to be playing video games?" Cam looks at me.

"Yeah, Patrick said it was cool. I was hanging with him until your dad got back from a consult." He explains. It was odd because my dad normally would not allow me to have a guy around when no one was home but he saw Cam as family so he didn't mind him as much but he watched him closely.

Just then Alec, my mom, and Aunt Brenda walk through the door. I squeal and run to hug my aunt and my friend Alec. Alec checks me out. My mother gives me a disapproving look.

"I don't mind the shirt but change your shorts." She scolded. I notice Cam give me the I told you so look and I stick my tongue out at him. Then I ran up the stairs to change my clothes.

When I came back down only Cameron and Alec remained in the living room. I look at them suspiciously.

"What's up Al?' I said sitting on the couch next to him.

"Not much. In town for a visit. I was wondering if we could catch a movie later. I mentioned it on the way here. Now I think our mothers are in the kitchen planning our wedding." He laughed but I notice Cam gag.

"I actually had plans later. Maybe tomorrow?" I had plans to go paintballing with Cam, Spencer, and Lila.

"Sure we will be in town for a week at least. Dad has some business to attend to." Jax had adopted Alec and he was being groomed to be the next corporate raider in the Jacks family.

"Cool. We are actually going paintballing. If you are down you could come." I suggested and I notice Cam cut his eyes at me. Cam was a charismatic guy but he had few friends. He preferred to keep things in his inner circle which consisted of me, Spence, and Lila. Sometimes he included Morgan. Joss and Molly but not always.

"I am always down for a little action." Cam snorted causing Alec to look at her.

"Is there a problem Cam?" Alec asked.

"My allergies are acting up." He frowned then held his stomach. "Too much cheese in the room." Alec studied him.

"I thought we were cool Cam. You seem a little hostile." Cameron looks at him then at me.

"I am never hostile Al." He said in a way that only he can. He was amused by Alec and was getting on my nerves.

"Cameron likes to kid around. Ignore him, I do all the time." I smiled. I look at Cam and something tells me that he had something up his sleeve.

Paintball started out fun but Cam decided that Alec would join me and Lila on our team since we were females and he was a pretty boy. Alec absorbed the insult. He was pretty. He was very pretty, I mean the boy could model for Burberry or something. He had dark hair and grey eyes, he was tall with a lean physique, the boy was gorgeous and dresses straight out of GQ. He had playboy written all over him. Cam was more casual with his dark eyes, curly brown hair and frown. He was very attractive but it took no effort, he was just cool like that.

Alec and I were hiding in the trenches with Lila as we became the hunters. Alec leaned in close to me.

"You know Em, you are all grown up. You looked nice today. I didn't mind the shorts. I am thinking about attending Rutgers. Maybe we could see each other over the fall." I stare at him for a moment and he brushed a hair that had fallen from my ponytail behind my ear and lifted his mask to smile at me, first I feel it and catch a glimpse of a red paintball fly by me. Alec was focused on me and by the time I could react it hit him in the face.

Cam and Spencer run over. "Dude why the fuck did you take off your mask?" Cam said feeling a bit guilty. I snapped into action.

"Are you okay?" I asked. The ball had splattered on his cheek.

"I am fine. I am tougher than I look." He looked pointedly at Cam.

"I had already fired when you took your mask off. My bad." He shrugged. "So does this mean game over?"

"Yes it means game over." I shouted then helped Alec up.

"Come on a hit to bare skin can bruise. Let's get this cleaned up." I said and he smiled at me. We walk away. I hear Cam say, "What?"

"Cameron, you aimed for the head!" Spencer accused.

"Kill shot. He is a man. I am sure he is fine." I didn't see it but I knew he shrugged and Spencer looked at him disapprovingly while Lila just looked uncomfortable.

Later we met at the Lila's house to go swimming. Alec still had a welt on his face but he was in good spirits. He was pissed with Cameron but he was a good sport about it, or so I thought.

"So my parents are taking me to Puerto Rico for vacation. Em, you should talk to Aunt Robin about coming with us." I see where he is headed.

"I love Puerto Rico." Lila smiled.

"I have never been to Puerto Rico but I do love the beach." I smiled.

"Lila, you and Spence could probably asked your parents if you could come." Alec was going there. Cam was not bothered.

"Yeah Spence. I know you prefer the Grecian Isles but Puerto Rico could be a nice change." Spencer looked at Cameron.

"I am sorry that I didn't invite you Cameron but I didn't want to put you out." Cameron chuckled.

"Now why would I be put out? I mean, you and I have a lot more in common than you would like to admit. Criminal biologicals and looney toon relatives. I am a live and let live kind of guy. I don't sweat the small stuff. So this little pissing match that you want to start, well, I am not even in the match." He grinned with a shrug.

"The difference is that my biological was a powerful man who was born with money. Money that he left to me but I turned it down. Yours was merely a lowlife criminal." Cameron laughed again and I open my mouth to put an end to it but Cam stops me.

"All criminals are low lives. I mean, Sonny Corinthos is loaded but he is still a low life. But look kid another difference is that I am a grown man where as you are still a baby. You don't want to match wits with me. Me with my backwoods education might just make you feel embarrassed." He stood.

"Lucky for you, I have a date. You can continue to try to impress Emma without dragging me into it now." He chuckled then walked away.

"Okay Alec what is your problem?" I barked at him.

"He shot me in the face and you are asking me what my problem is?" He shot back.

"Dude you were playing paintball and broke a cardinal rule, protect your face." I sniped back.

"What is the issue? I was being myself. You weren't checking him." He argued.

"He left." I argue lamely. He just didn't know the things that I knew. He shouldn't have been trying to insult my best friend on the sly. "This night has gone from action to lame in no time. I am out." I stand and leave him confused. Lila and Spence got it. They knew how we rolled.

Chapter 5

That little rich pretty boy snob tried to one up me. I didn't bring my A game. Talk of my father had been pretty difficult lately. I did shoot him in the face on purpose but I wasn't expecting the idiot to take off his mask. He should have been paying attention.

I went out to Wyndemere. There was a bluff that I sometimes chilled at. I decided to go there to think about things. When I was a kid I wanted my mother to get back with Lucky. She didn't right away. She had been dating Jason again and then when he went back to his wife and kid she dated his brother. She confused me and I started to resent her.

Lucky was no better. He had come home to help find Emma's mom but he didn't stick around long. We communicated by phone for a bit. Then a year later he came home. They tried the whole co-parenting thing but the tension was thick.

I did stupid shit like tag graffiti. I was just trying to express myself. Then he moved back in and asserted himself in my place as man of the house. We butted heads a lot but Aiden loved having him around so I mellowed out. As a result, I faded. Our relationship was never the same. I didn't call him Lucky but the man who raised me for the first six years of my life was foreign to me. Maybe I am just the one he fucked up and Aiden was redemption. I hadn't figured it out yet.

Still one night, I heard them talking when Dante brought me home after he saved me from a cell. My mother worried that my father was coming out of me. I found it funny because I never met the man. What is it that they say about nurture and nature? I would never truly know which one it was. Lucky was a cop but he wasn't the most upstanding of cops. So any logic that I tried to form of my so called life was blurry. It wasn't concrete because I couldn't figure out quite who I am.

I heard her walking through the brush. She is the only person who knows about this place. We came here when her father cheated on her mother with Dr. Westnile, it wasn't his fault really. I must say, the woman was patient. She waited years for her revenge. I tease her about her so called perfect life but I know that it hasn't been. Her problems aren't like mine but she has her own.

"What are you doing walking up here this late?" I turn to look at her. She shrugs and I could see that she had questions but was afraid that I would bite her head off. I had a temper and so did she. So when we got into it, feelings got hurt. So we try not to fight if we can help it.

"Well, dad." She came to stand next to me. "I came to see if you were cool. I mean Alec was kind of a jerk but you bruised his pretty ego." She smiles that smile at me. I know she was pissed by the shot but she quickly gets over it when she is pissed at me. It is our thing, we piss each other off sometimes but we never let it linger. Alec is her friend but I am her best friend and as a result she often takes my side. Even when I am wrong, but she calls me on it.

"He shouldn't have taken his mask off. He was also hitting on you. I don't think he is the kind of guy who will wait for you. Why make things awkward between your mom and Bren?" I look at her. It was one of the reasons, besides the two year age difference that we could never go out.

"I like Al but not in that way. I am not into boys who are prettier than me." She laughed. She was wrong, I had never seen anyone prettier but of course I will never tell her that.

"Seriously are you okay? You kind of bolted." I shrug.

"I'm good Em. I have just been thinking about Zander lately. I am thinking about trying to find my family on that side. Thing is there is no one left. So I did a little research. He signed over his parental rights and was enticed by money to do so. He was implicated in his own father's death by fire, see the connection? So I contacted Gia Campbell to get some insight. I knew of all of his crimes and when I heard the story from Gia it made me resent my mother." I laugh.

"I mean she wanted Ric, so she asked him to sign his rights away. Was that to keep me safe? If so then why the hell was she with Jason twice? Oh and don't get me started on him. He and Spencer's mother framed him for murder which led to his death. Courtney is dead but Jason is going to pay for that. Nikolas stole Emily from him and he was never the same. Maybe there was some bitterness there. I talked to Nik about it. But I mean he stole Courtney from Jax so what could I expect. He thought he was the better man." I pace as she listened.

"I was conceived on a one night stand. His dad didn't want him because he blamed him for his brother's suicide. Maybe that is why he acted out. I can understand what it is like to lose a brother. It was hard when Jake died. See he just gave me away but I cannot help but wonder if he had lived, if he would have ever met me, would he have changed his mind? Would he and I have the bond that Aiden and Lucky have." I shake my head.

"I think that once he met you and held you in his arms he would have fought for you." She hugged me from behind. I actually loved her height. Almost, I had her by a couple of inches. I am glad I hit a growth spurt, I was under five foot for far too long. She is tall for a girl, she takes after her father that way with a little of her mother's DNA to balance it out.

"And don't go drawing parallels between you and your father. You are a good person Cam. Sarcastic, temperamental and jerky but good. You cannot atone for his sins and you cannot take them on as your own. And how are you going to go after Jason?" I shrug. I don't cry. I haven't cried since Jake died. Sometimes when I think about the biological, I feel like crying but it never quite comes out.

"Don't worry. When I come for him it will be legit. He will pay for all the things he has done to both Lucky and Zander. Why should that cyborg get to live?" I really hate Jason. I hate his kid, I hate everything about him. He just gave Jake away like my father did me. I hear her intake of a sharp breath. "I am not talking about killing him. I am just talking about ruining him." I sigh.

"You know Cam I was a product of a one night stand. I am not supposed to know but you know how people talk. My father wanted nothing to do with family or commitments. He turned out to be a pretty good pops. Lucky has been spotty but for the most part he has been a good dad. I just think that sometimes your identity or the quest for your own identity makes it blurry and you are not seeing it clearly. I am not minimalizing how you feel. I just don't want you to feel like you aren't wanted or loved. Loads of people adore you." I turned to her. This conversation was getting way too heavy.

"Why because I frown so much?" She shrugged and stepped back a little. She almost fell but I steady her.

"Because you are you. Have you talked to your mom?" I should have known that she would ask.

"And say what?" I look her in the eye.

"How you feel." She said simply.

"So that she can tell me it was all for me? Did you know that Ric kidnapped Carly when she was pregnant? He kept her in a panic room. He also allowed her to think that he raped her sometime before then. He worked for Sonny and Alcazar. He has a host of crimes including the fact that he was twisted. He was redeemed but hey, still, she wanted him to adopt me as oppose to my father." I say louder than I had meant to.

"So why do you carry it with you, let her have it. I don't mean disrespectfully but tell her these are things she should have spoken to you about. Tell him to, if you know where he is buried. If you need someone in the room to check your temper, I will be there. I mean if you want." I look at her. She was my girl always ready to go into battle with me.

Once I was getting jumped at the park. Emma was coming from softball practice and ran over with her bat and started swinging. Being the jerk that I was I yelled at her. I mean, I couldn't let my rep as a Spencer, or Smith, or whatever go down as my needing a girl's protection. I was 14 and she was twelve. I mean how the hell would that look? I was handling my own. I made it up to her with pixi sticks. She loved them and was not allowed to have many. She also told Lucky he was being harsh when I was punished for tagging. She got into trouble for not minding her business. Still she snuck over with her iPad to fill me in on the Yankees.

"Why are you staring at me?" I shook my head then smiled.

"I was thinking about batgirl." She laughed. "I swear that is why you gave Spence that name."

"Do you think he and Lila are dating?" I didn't have the heart to tell her.

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not." They were secretly dating but had not announced anything to me but I had caught them kissing. It kind of pissed me off because one of them needed to be honest with her. "Why don't you just fess up already?"

"I am not ready to settle down. I am saving him for last." She shrugged. Nice concept but it didn't make a lot of sense.

"Anyway, feel like a road trip?" I ask her.

"Now?'

"Yep." I took her hand and we started walking.

Chapter 6

Emma listened to me vent to my father for a good thirty minutes. I said all the things that I had been thinking about. Then added how he never taught me a jump shot or saw me graduate not because he was dead but because he didn't want to be there. Then in the back of my truck we lie on our backs stargazing in the cemetery.

"You are the only girl I know who would lay down with me in a cemetery." I tease her.

"Well I would like to say you are the only boy who has offered." She laughed and slapped me playfully.

"Wait, someone has asked?" She shook her head. She was lying on my jacket.

"Yeah, Ryan thought that it was a turn on to have your cherry popped in a cemetery. He tried to woo me with dead people and ghostly presences." She laughed.

"He actually propositioned you? For sex?" I can feel the anger rising.

"Well we went out on a date and he brought me here with some beer and Kelly's. I thought he was joking but he wasn't. I wasn't about to drive with him so I called Lila and she picked me up." She explains.

"Why didn't you call me?" She looked at me with her eyebrow arched. Okay so sometimes I solved things with my fist. Still.

"Too bad we graduated. I could have accidentally on purpose knocked him into the lockers." She laughed.

"I accidentally on purpose put dye in Kelly's shampoo on the last day of Phys Ed." I laugh.

"Why did you do that?"

"Well she spent all of last year calling me flat chested. I was a late bloomer. I am still barely there but still. Then she broke your heart." I laugh again. She hurt me but I wasn't too broken up.

Problem was, I love the girl next to me but she is in love with my cousin, my other best friend. It is like some wacky triangle. Plus was eighteen and she was just 16. We talk for a bit then we realize that time has gotten away from us.

"Shit!" We say at the same time.

Cameron and I race home. We had driven an hour outside of the city limit to get to his father's grave. I know that I am in for it but he doesn't let me brave it alone. It is two in the morning and my curfew is 12. We walk into the house and not only are my parents sitting up waiting for us but his as well.

"Where the hell have you been? I have called you numerous times." My father's voice booms.

"It is my fault Patrick. Can I explain?" He looks hard at Cameron but nods

"No it isn't his fault. We went to the drive-in to see a double feature. I convinced him to stay for the second. We didn't have any cell service but I said it was cool because I had sent you a text. Only I didn't send a text because I know once you saw boy and drive-in you would lose it." I knew he was going to confess and that if he had he would have been forced to have a conversation that he was not ready for. He looks at me and he is about to call me a liar on the spot.

"She is covering for me. The truth is I had been doing some research on my father's family tree. I found out where he was buried and I talked to Em about it. She said that I should vent. We drove to his gravesite. We didn't expect to be gone so long. It is about an hour away. When we realized that we had been gone so long we came right back."

"You didn't think to call anyone to tell us of your plans?" My father asked still angry. "We were worried sick."

"The cell service wasn't very good and if I am being honest, I did not think of it. It was selfish and I apologize." My father doesn't soften.

"You are right you were selfish."

"Come on dad give him a break. He is owning it and I wanted to go. It has been a heavy night. We didn't do anything wrong. I will be away at Yale in the fall. You won't know my every move."

"You want to make me delay your admission?" He asks me and I shut up.

"Again, I apologize. It will not happen again. Emma knew that I wasn't ready to talk to my parents about my recent curiosity and tried to cover so that I wouldn't have to." I notice his parents are staring at him. He was in for a conversation that he was not ready to have. "Since I am eighteen, with all due respect, I am not going to have that conversation."

"Oh you are eighteen? That makes you a man? Will the eighteen year old man pay his own college tuition." Lucky challenged and I could see Cam's eyes darken then he laughs.

"I am eighteen and I am a man. I am not going to have that challenged by you or anyone else. I appreciate you stepping in sometimes but I am not going to be threatened with being cut off or thrown out. You want to teach me a lesson about standing on my own two feet? Cool, I am just going to go get my things, the ones that I paid for and I will be out." He walked out. His mother glared at his father then called after him. His dad apologized then went after them but I could hear the wheels screeching as he peeled off.

"Emma maybe it is best that you don't hang out with Cam for a while." I stare at my father.

"Why because he has questions about half of his DNA? You don't understand. You parents think that you can make all of the mistakes you want but we are supposed to be perfect little obedient offspring. It doesn't work like that. That is not life. You know he is a good kid." I ranted.

"She is right Patrick. Cam just found out a lot of things that are likely hurting him. Things that cannot be fixed because his father is dead. He made some mistakes but he was acting out and we both know why. He has gotten himself straight but he has pride and he is stubborn." She gave him a look that reminded him that he has likely said worse to my grandfather.

"Have we done something that makes you feel like you aren't understood?" My mom asks me.

"I… I feel like dad is way too overprotective but I have to admit it is nice that he is present in my life. Of 95 percent of my friends, I have the most normal child hood outside of the soap opera villain or three. Which is why they tease me about my perfect life. Some things weren't so perfect but I am okay. I think that I am pretty well adjusted. " I smiled.

"I mean, outside of Lisa, I learn a lot from you two about what love is. I learn a lot from dad about how I want to be treated and I learn from mom not to take crap from anyone. Cam has just confirmed that he had been stuck in a game of musical daddies for most of his life." I tell them leaving it at that.

"You have strong feelings for Cam." I snort at my mother.

"Cam is my best friend. I call him frownie. I do have strong feelings but not for Cam. Cam knows who he is but it is not our time yet. I need to focus on graduating by the time I am 19 or 20. Can I go to bed now?" I ask.

"Sure but you are grounded for the rest of the week." My father said and I am a little bugged but it was lenient so I let it go.

"You guys are good parents." I hug them then trot off to bed. I worry about Cameron. He received a scholarship. He didn't even tell his parents. I was planning to have him a surprise celebration. Now I wasn't so sure.


	3. Chapter 8-10

Chapter 8

Emma had planned a small party of friends for Cameron and Nik going to NYU. She was proud of him. The party was after Kellys that night she received permission to have a small get together after closing. She had invited 20 people; Spencer, Lila, Joss, Morgan, Molly, Rafe, Lauren, DJ, Stone, and a couple of people she knew Cameron was friendly with at school. She had called Cam and said that she needed a ride home.

Cameron walked into KellyWhat the hell is this?This is a celebration of independence. In a few weeks you Spence here will be headed off to NYU so I thought that we should can I talk to you for a second?What** she smiled. **

**t really my scene. I had only planned to pick you up. I have other plans.**I want you to know that I am really proud of you. I wish that you could stay but I won** She ducked behind the counter and got his present. He opened it. **

**He said sarcastically. **

**He looked at her. **

**He asked. **

**He laughed. **

**He winked then patted her shoulder. He walked away. Her face fell she wasnt leave. She was chatting with Lila and Stone when Kelly walked in. She marched over. **

**t invite any bitches.**Relax tiger. I invited her. We were meeting and when I told her about the party she wanted to swing little girl. Cam likes to spend time with women. You know someone he can connect with and get something like herpes?You know I hear that most babies born to HIV.s fist connected with her jaw before he could react.

**Cameron yelled while holding Kelly back. He took her outside. **

**t cool what you did.**That little bitch is going she is not. Kelly if you even think about calling the police over this little squabble that you initiated you won** He walked back into Kelly**Where is Emma?In the kitchen. Why would you do that?I needed to talk her right , It mad at you. You know me. I thought that the way her head moved was hilarious but you know better. You are going to Yale, the last thing you need is an assault charge. So I went outside to tell her to back off.t respond. He moved to her.

t think guac is supposed to look like are the chips?Em I swear to God if you do that again I am going to share it with are a jerk. To me?Fuck you Cameron. Don** She walked away but he stopped her. **

**s not twist things around. Don He said bitterly and she laughed. **

**what you didnt need your fucking pity. She mocked. He was stunned, he frowned. **

**t get it.**I thought that you weret matter what my misconceptions are. I am truly did you bring her here?Well, she wanted to come and I wanted to** He trailed off. **

**He shrugged. **

**t feel like working for it. Booty calls are easier Em.**I should have declined. So should we get back to the party?I am kind of tired so. I am going to go upstairs. So when everyone leaves come get me so that I can clean , the hostess is going to bail on the party?Yup there is the cake. Have at is Emma?So you didn

**Spencer shook his head. **

**Cameron flipped him off. Then walked away. **

**Spencer knocked on the door. Emma called. **

**t you enjoying the party?**I don** Her stomach hurt and she had realized some things about her feelings for her best friend. It made her feel unsettled. **

**t think lying on one of these beds will make you feel better.**These have all been redone. Kelly** He sat next to her. **

**t know how wise that is. I mean PCU kids like to party.**I am not a comedian but I am glad to make you are funny. Not on makes me feel better.I just mean that you can be so serious that your expressions are funny. Where is Lila?I assume she is at the party. Her date is here.I thought you were?I had tried but she hasn** She shook her head. **

**She argued. **

**He had finally noticed but he realized that Emma feeling sick had a lot to do with his cousin. **

**t give up. Go for it.**And here I thought that you were into me. If you weren** She blushed. Then buried her head in his shoulder. He hugged her. **

**He admitted. He was too much of a gentleman to hold her to it. Cameron walked in. **

**He frowned then looked at them. When they didn**Well come down when you need the ride or let me know if you two are leaving tell me what has you feeling so sick?Nothing I want to talk has nothing to do with a certain guy around my age with the baseball it doesnWell it doesn** She shrugged. **

**He winked then got up. **

**Emma walked down the stairs 30 minutes later. Cameron was eating a piece of cake off of a napkin. **

**She shook her head. **

**He looked at her. **

**She sighed. **

**She walked to the door. **

**wait up.**I did not plan this. I have been listening to the oldies because a lot of great music was made before my up. I actually got you is zirconia but I figured every princess or queen needs with or without her prince. I also made you miss prom queen. So I thought that this could maybe replace , you confuse me. I don** He shrugged. **

**t want itt know He frowned. **

**He leaned back. **

**He sighed. t going to see each other as often as we are used to. You are going to meet new people, make new friends. I am going to miss you.**It is not like I will be in Boston. Just New will make new friends as , you know that I dont be the ** He smiled. **

**She got out of the car and he waited until she got in safely. **

**Chapter 9 **

**My first college party, Cam and Spence shut me down because I was 16 and therefore too young for college parties. I was livid. I did not move to New Haven to be controlled. I know that my father had a bit to do with but I thought they were my friends. Of course Lila was going. Now here it is my eighteenth birthday and the final party before finals and I am being cast aside again. We kept in touch via Skype and emails and we met up twice per month. We were like the four musketeers. **

**t want me to lose my innocence or anything. You are all being ridiculous but fine go ahead.**This is a different type of party. It is a frat party Em and it is for people over I get it. Wouldn** I fight the burning in my throat and the pout that is about to form. **

**Cam asks but his eyes darken. **

**Spencer is telling him to shut up. **

**He shouted. **

**I look at him. That is what hurts me the most. I laugh to keep from crying. **

**t worry about it. No need to do that again.**Oh Emma. I donSeen me leak. I am fine. Please just leave me alone.I am so sorry. I didnt know what to say and it is ironic because I havenI knew Spence. I am happy for both of you but it is a poorly kept secret. I smile; I just need to be alone .Do you mind if I call you Jordy?No I don** I smile. I am proud of my brain. We flirt back and forth and I am enjoying myself. **

**I don**What are you doing man? Hurry is a virgin man. I don** The door opens and I can feel tears trickle down my throat. I hear a loud crack and a crash. There is some scuffling. Then I see my lab partner Tristan putting my clothes on. He picks me up and he is moving me through a crowd but my face is hidden. **

**I wake up hours later in the hospital with Tristan by my side. I jump up out of sorts. **

**I started bawling my eyes out and he tries to hug me but I dons apartment throwing her a party but she never showed up. The guest leave while the trio make calls. **

**Spencer said earning a surprise glare. **

**t you get it by now?**Get what? You want to blame me but you two are the ones sneaking cover story was just wrong. I hope she is okay it is three in the Tristan. I am sorry that I freaked out on you. Don** He said sincerely. **

**He raised an eyebrow. **

**He squeezed her shoulder. **

**He nodded but his face is full of concern. **

**ll talk but I want to make sure your roommate is here.**What the hell happened to your face?What the hell are you doing here?Emma got little drunk at a party tonight and passed out. Her face connected with the hard ground. I made sure she got checked friends are here so I am going to be you around. Don** Tristan left. **

**t you tell us what is really going on?**I am too tired to spar and I smell like booze and weed. I am going to get a shower. I am fine as you can see. So you can man I dont you tell me what happened?Look man I don** Spencer held Cam back. **

**Cam inhaled a breath. **

**t do that. Something happened and it is my fault.**Whatever happened we are going to be there for her without self-pity. Calm down she doesn** Cam watched Tristan get in the car, he no longer felt like he needed to meet a challenge. **

**When Emma finally emerged from the shower she heard her roommate rambling about every detail of her life. **

**Amber cried. t go to the party because Jeff didn Amber rambled. **

**Emma was red from the hot water and the attempt to scrub herself raw. Amber launched herself at her hugging her but backed away when she stilled in her arms. **

**t add up.**You don

**She walked into her room. **

**Amber looked at Cam with a wicked glint in her eye. She gave him all the info that she could. When Cam and Spence turned to leave she had a word of advice. She walked into Emma**You have far more rage in you than I do. Are you sure you are not the Cassadine?I see you recognize the name? So you must know that compared to mine your family is worthless. I will end your life. I will ruin your family and leave you wishing you were dead. You are not to look at her. You are not to touch her. You are not allowed to speak her name let alone speak ill of her. In fact, you are going to cooperate when she goes to the police. Yeah you will embarrass the family but it isn** Jordan looked at him. **

**Spencer glared at him then held Cam back again. **

**t here.**He needed to have his legs are doing too much for yourself to let that piece of trash break were pretty passionate about protecting I am, my crush was mutual for a time. She was young and I had other reasons. Besides her attention was otherwise engaged when I realized ?If you don** Cam sighed deep. **

**Spencer put his arm around his shoulder wondering when he would ever admit the truth to himself. **

**Later that afternoon Emma pushed her roommates to go out to study. She needed to breathe but that was short lived when she found Cam at her door with a duffle bag. **

**He looked past her. **

**She stared at him. **

**t want you here. In fact I don His eyes flashed at her. **

**t want to see you get hurt. I know how you feel about Spence and you are stubborn as hell. I needed you to get out so we could get things started. Come on Em did you think we would forget?**You cannot even look me in the face. Why are you here?That is my shame not yours.I** He pinched the bridge of his nose. **

**t need my shit so I will shut up okay.**I am very sorry. I cannot even tell you how sorry I am.I know better. I. I thought yout do that to you again.I don** She hugged herself then nodded. She went to her desk to study. **

**She picked up her book then put it back down. She joined him on the couch. **

**He pulls her close to him for a tight embrace. **

**She looked at him. There was a hint of a smile in her eyes that didn**I love that movie.I** He stood. He answered the door to Tristan. **

**Tristan met his glare. **

**Emma padded to the door. **

**He walked in. He looked at the TV. **

**He looked at the TV. **

**Cam turned it off. **

**s room.**Is he your

**Emma said with a wave. **

**t mean to be rude. I have to make it up to you somehow but I am not ready to face people.**Got it. Look I will talk to the professor and I will bring your work are going to fall in love with him.t be ridiculous. He knew that she had been infatuated once or twice but love was something else. He also knew once it happened he would lose his best friend.


End file.
